


‘Why Did I Get Married?’ Tag

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bright by Echosmith, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Couple, Tag Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr<br/><a href="https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/">dannihowell</a></p></blockquote>





	‘Why Did I Get Married?’ Tag

“Oops, I forgot the questions!”

Dan rolls his eyes. “This video is off to a great start.”

Phil quickly opens his phone to pull up the questions for this tag video. “Okay, guys! As you might have guessed from reading the title of this video, Dan and I will be doing the ‘Why Did I Get Married Tag’ as we were tagged by our friend PJ. You can check out his video by clicking on this box here.” Phil gestures to an annotation that pops up.

“Their video was adorable,” Dan comments. “Check it out after this one. Don’t leave yet. Please.”

Phil laughs. “This is just perfect for us, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, we’re actually married and everything. Look,” Dan shows his wedding band to the camera. 

—-

“First question: State the date you first met,” Phil announces.

Together they recite, “The ninetieth of October, 2009.”

“Also known as the ‘Phanniversary’ for most of you,” Dan adds.

“Which is today,” Phil nods.

“Wait—Seriously?”

“Yeah, look.” Phil shows Dan the date on his phone.

“What’d you get me?” Dan asks.

“My undying love and affection.”

“Oh buy one, get one. I love it when you spoil me.”

“Only the best for you darling.”

Dan rolls his eyes again because Phil’s doing that thing where he’s trying to be a cheeky sarcastic little shit and Dan loves it. Dan can’t help but grin.

—-

“What was your first impression of your partner,” Dan reads. “Well, the first time I saw Phil was on YouTube so my first impression was ‘Wow, he’s so cool. I wanted to know him. Just everything about him made me want to get to know him more. All of the things he did in his videos, the things he talked about.”

Phil’s obviously blushing like he always does when Dan gets this way. “My first impression of Dan was probably ‘I’m glad he’s not on fire.’”

Dan pushes him playfully. “Oh shut up.”

“No but really,” Phil says, “he just seemed so genuinely interested, from the first message he sent me on Twitter. When I met him, it was during a time in my life when so many things were still up in the air and changing so quickly. Uni had just ended and YouTube was becoming more lucrative. He always listened and distracted me for a few hours. Dan was a friend I really needed at that time. So I guess my first impression was that he would be a good listener.”

“It’s easy though,” Dan tells him. “You’re one of those people who can solve a problem just by saying it out loud, you just need an audience. Which is probably why making videos was such a good outlet for you.”

“That’s true. So I liked you because you listened to me and you liked me because I was cool.”

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that.”

“You looked up to me. It’s alright, Dan. Just say it.”

“Shut up,” Dan giggles.

—-

“What is your favorite thing about your partner?” Phil taps his chin then looks Dan over.

“Keep it PG, Phil.”

Phil laughs so hard that his tongue sticks out. “I wasn’t—I wasn’t even thinking that.”

“Right…” Dan says skeptically.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil finally says.

“There you have it folks. He only married me for my looks,” Dan jokes, pretending to be offended.

“No. I don’t mean physically—though you are. I meant the way you look at the world and the way you treat it. I love that you have these long, drawn out speeches about ethics and morals. You get worked up about feminism and human rights. It means you want other people to be happier even though you are quite privileged in your own right. I love that you think about these things so heavily to the point where it depresses you. Don’t get me wrong, I hate seeing you sad but the fact that you are so thoughtful is beautiful to me.”

Dan looks away and Phil sits up to get closer. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan nods.

There is a jump cut and Dan’s now a little red around the eyes.

“What is your favorite thing about me?” Phil asks.

Dan sighs happily. “You love with your whole self. You never half-ass it. I am a very jealous person but I have never once felt that you were drifting away, even when I was or that you were distracted by someone else. I have always felt loved by you, even before we started dating… maybe even before we met. I’m not the easiest person to deal with but you have never made me feel that I was a burden.”

“You’re not.”

Dan slides his hand into Phil’s and laces their fingers together.

—-

“What is your least favorite thing about your partner?” Phil reads.

“I’ll go first!” Dan laughs. “The leaving-random-things-around-the-house thing you do. I found a sock in the freezer this morning.”

“Is that where I left it?” Phil ponders. “I don’t like how cranky you get when you haven’t eaten.”

“Keep me fed.”

“There are socks in the freezer I could heat up.”

Dan looks directly into the camera as Phil laughs at his own joke.

—-

“Do your in-laws like you?”

Dan nods. “Phil’s mum especially loves me. Martyn and your dad are pretty cool.”

“Dan’s mum didn’t like me that much at first.”

“Well, yeah she thought you were some pedophile trying to steal her baby.”

“I’m only four years older.”

“A lot can happen in four years.”

Phil shakes his head. “Now she wants us to have kids and all that.”

“You better go off the pill then, Philly.”

Phil snorts.

—-

“If you want (more) children or pets, what would you name them?”

Dan speaks up first. “I really want another dog named Makoto.”

“You need to stop falling in love with anime characters, Dan.”

Faking shock, Dan replies, “You can’t tell me who to love.”

Phil laughs. “If we had a daughter, I think we should name her… Sarah.”

“Michelle?”

Phil shrugs, not hiding his smile well at all. “Yeah, if you like.’

“We are not naming our daughter after Sarah Michelle Gellar.”

“Why not? It’s a pretty name.”

“I’m—Look, if I can’t name the dog after an anime character, you can’t name our child for an actress you’re obsessed with.”

Phil pouts. “What about Buffy for a dog?”

“That… is good. I like it actually. Let’s get another dog.” Dan steeples his hands together like a begging child, making Phil chuckle.

—-

“What did your partner wear on your wedding day? Be as specific as possible.”

“Phil wore a grey tux with black and blue accents.” A picture of their wedding day pops up. Dan continues, “He wore black shoes, of course. His shirt was white and his bow tie was grey too.”

Phil looks to the side, trying to remember Dan’s outfit. “Dan’s tux was black. His tie was silvery-grey and he had bits of blue in the pocket.”

“What color were my shoes?”

“I don’t know.”

“I thought you loved me,” Dan whimpers playfully.

“Brown?”

“Brown?!”

A screen which states ‘Excuse Us, We’re Having Marital Difficulties’ comes on screen, while light music plays. It’s only a few seconds before Dan and Phil appear again.

“My husband not only has terrible memory of our wedding day but also has no sense of style,” Dan announces dramatically. Phil blows in his ear, causing Dan to erupt in laughter.

—-

“Was your relationship smooth sailing? Or were there some stormy days?”

Dan looks to Phil and says, “We can always edit out later if it’s too much.”

Phil nods. “Okay.”

“We had a few stormy days when I dropped out of Uni. Nothing was going right and it put a lot of strain on our relationship. We were even broken up for a few weeks or so—right?” Dan asks Phil.

“Yeah about five weeks in 2012. That was tough because we were still living together and working together.”

“We survived it though, didn’t we?”

Phil grins.

—-

“When is your anniversary?”

Dan answers, “May…”

“Fifteenth,’’ Phil finishes.

“You would have been in so much trouble if you got that wrong.”

“I almost said fifth.”

“Why?”

“Cinco de Mayo. That would have been a cool wedding. Salsa at the reception.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! You married me!”

“I know… I know…”

—-

“This is the last one.”

Dan groans. “Oh, I know what this is going to be.”

Phil ignores him. “Sing your song together.”

With shaky voices and interrupting giggles, they sang:

_I think the universe is on my side_  
Heaven and Earth have finally aligned  
Days are good and that’s the way it should be  
  
You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case  
It’s like a moonbeam brushed across my face  
Nights are good and that’s the way it should be  
  
You make me sing oh, la, la, La  
You make a [guy] go oh oh  
I’m in love, love

 

Dan’s the first to crack and burst into a fit of giggles at his husband’s singing. 

Phil continues, “ _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
‘Cause now I’m shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright…”

“Well done, Phil,” Dan smiles. Phil gives him a cheesy smile.

—-

“That’s it! We’ve finished the ‘Why Did I Get Married’ tag,” Phil says. We had some pretty good reasons.”

“Yeah, even with the horrendous singing at the end.”

“Hush!” Phil chastises. “We tag our friends BriBry, Zoella, and Louise for this tag and anyone else who is dating, married, or even just best friends. Feel free to change up the questions to match your situation.”

“As always remember to like and subscribe if you’re new.”

“Oh right!”

Dan scoffs. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

Ignoring him, Phil points to Dan. “This is danisnotonfire, if you didn’t know. Check out his channel.”

“Aw thanks, love.”

“See you guys later! Bye!”

—–

The after video bit is Phil pressing a finger into Dan’s deeper dimple. 

“Ph– Stop,” he whines, eyeing the camera. Phil pouts for a few seconds but kisses Dan’s cheek. Dan’s annoyance melts away instantaneously until he’s smiling. He kisses him back on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
